El Niño De Los Ojos Bonitos
by Madame Poulain
Summary: TH. Mi mamá siempre me dijo que no corriese y la dejase sola, porque me podía perder. Pero aquella tarde, cuando me perdí, terminé encontrándome con lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida. One Shot. Alice/Jasper


**Disclaimer:** Nada mío, todo de S. Meyer :D

* * *

><p>—<strong>El Niño De Los Ojos Bonitos—<strong>

Mi mamá siempre me dijo que no corriese y la dejase sola, porque me podía perder. Pero aquella tarde, cuando me perdí, terminé encontrándome con lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida.

**&.**

Tenía cinco años. Iba al jardín de niños para jugar, no me gustaba aprender nada de vocales y culebras retorcidas que decían llamarse números, y a la hora de la salida, mamá solía pasar por mí para llevarme a la plaza comercial. Allá comíamos y después me dejaba en los juegos mientras se iba a comprar.

Miss Wendy sabía que mamá pasaba por mí como a las dos de la tarde y ya tenía mis cosas preparadas. Ella me esperaba a la salida con una paleta de caramelo, que yo chupaba camino al centro comercial.

La tarde del veinte de febrero, mamá pasó más tarde lo normal, pero extrañamente no llevábamos prisa por llegar. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo. A mi me encantaba sentir la palma de la mano de mi madre contra la mía. Me daba seguridad y también libertad.

Cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos a la zona de comida, esa vez me dejó comer una hamburguesa del McDonald's. Tenía muchos meses sin probar una. Esme era fanática de la comida saludable y casi todos los días me obligaba a comer ensalada con carne y no sé qué tantas cosas raras que yo pensaba que sólo comían las vacas, como el brócoli. Supongo que por eso pude volver a probar la gloria de una hamburguesa, era mi regalo por ser una niña buena y no echarme a correr como los demás niños.

Después de pasar un buen rato sentada en la mesa, viendo gente, mamá dijo que era hora para ir a comprar. Yo salté de alegría. Llegué a pensar que echaría raíces.

Mientras íbamos viendo, ella se encontró con una amiga. La señora en seguida de que me vio, comenzó a halarme de las mejillas, diciendo que era una niñita adorable. ¡Arg! Cómo odiaba que me hicieran eso. Pero yo sonreía, porque también me gustaba que me dijeran lo adorable que era.

No supe quien era la dichosa mujer, pero junto con ella, Esme y yo nos metimos a una tienda donde vendían puros zapatos. Ellas dos iban y venían por aquí y por allá y yo me senté a esperar.

Me aburrí. Entonces fui afuera. Y vi el sueño de todas las niñas de mi clase.

¡LA CASA MÁGICA DE BARBIE!

Grité como loca. Capté la atención de varias personas que por allí pasaban, menos la de mi madre, ella seguía entretenida comparando qué tacón era más alto que otro.

La casa me llamaba desde el escaparate de enfrente. Me decía, no, más bien me gritaba que fuera y admirara. Yo siempre fui obediente y claro que fui a observarla.

Era toda rosadita, con escaleras. Tenía escaleras. Era la única casa de Barbie que tenía escaleras y era de dos pisos, todas las demás eran simples y de uno sólo. Además, cuando apachurraba el timbre, sonaba. Por la regadera escurría agua de verdad. También tenía dos Kelly's para jugar.

"Esta casa tiene que ser mía" Porque no la tenía y llevaba rogando por ella desde hace quién sabe cuántos milenios, pero no me la compraban, estaba agotada. Solo era cuestión de ir por mami y decirle que había sacado un diez en la escuela y me merecía un premio.

Si mami no quería, papá Carlisle sí. Yo era su preferida. Él me lo decía cuando creía que estaba dormida y no escuchaba. El raro de Edward era sopa de otro plato. Yo creía que era adoptado porque siempre estaba muy serio y Emmett y yo nunca parábamos de jugar y reír. Además, yo era la princesita de la casa.

Salí de la tienda con toda la intención de ir por mami y llevarla hasta allá, pero ella y su amiga ya no estaban en la tienda. Al principio no le di importancia. Fui a buscarlas, pero mientras más caminaba, más miedo me daba la forma en cómo me miraban las personas. Yo me sentía sola. Mucho. No tenía la mano de mi mami para aferrarme a ella. No me sentía segura ni libre. Le pregunté a varias personas por mamá, pero ninguna la conocía. Eso me asustó más.

Me senté en la fuente que había en el centro de la plaza y las lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro. Siempre me consideré valiente y hasta le hacía burla a Edward diciéndole que era una gallina cuando no quería aventarse del trampolín de la alberca, pero en ese momento, la gallina fui yo.

Y lloré más. Por estar sola, sin mi mami y por ser una cobarde. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué tal si me robaba el ropavejero*, me llevaba lejos de mi familia y nunca los volvía a ver?

Tenía la cabeza agachada, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, pero no quería que me vieran chillar. Como la fuente estaba alta, mis piernas se balanceaban y hacerlo me daba una especie de entretenimiento.

Al instante de limpiarme los ojos y abrirlos, vi que unos zapatos estaban enfrente de mí. Rápido levanté la cabeza y me topé con los ojos más hermosos de toda la vía láctea. Eran enormes, largas pestañas los cubrían como lluvia y brillaban como el sol. Me sentí aliviada al verlos. Y no me intimidó el que no me despegasen la mirada.

Su dueño era un niño. Estaba quieto, viéndome mientras chupaba un enorme cono de helado con jarabe de fresas. Al ver que yo lo veía, me ofreció su helado.

—¿Quieres?

Y me lo tendió para que yo lo tomara. Yo moví la cabeza negando. No tenía hambre. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué haces sentada aquí?

—Me perdí.

El niño hizo una "o" con sus labios. De seguro que estaba sorprendido. A todos los niños nos decían que era malo perderse. Entonces, ver a una niña perdida, le llamaba la atención.

—Me llamo Jasper—. Alargó su mano y yo se la cogí.

—Yo Alice.

—Mucho gusto, Alice.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Ese niño era muy raro. Mira que saludar de la forma en cómo se saludaban mis abuelitos era muy extraño. Yo ya tenía con mi hermano Edward, como para lidiar con la rareza de mi nuevo amigo.

Se sentó a mi lado y no me volvió a decir nada.

— ¿No has visto a mi mami?—.Le pregunté.

—No la conozco.

— ¿Me ayudas a buscarla?

—Ajá, vamos.

Aunque estaba cansada de caminar, con Jasper a mi lado me dieron más ganas de seguir y el miedo y las ganas de llorar se fueron.

—Oye ¿y tus papás?—. Le pregunté, porque hasta ahora que me daba cuenta de que él estaba solo, como yo, pero que no andaba histérico buscando a sus padres. Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No lo sabes?

—Nop—. Giraba Su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro de una forma muy graciosa.

— ¿Noooo?—. Yo lo imité. Él se rió.

Después de un buen rato de buscarlos, porque yo también le estaba ayudando a buscar a sus papás, no iba a ser una mala amiga, él me ayudaba y yo lo ayudaba, nos aburrimos y entramos a la tienda de juguetes en donde estaba mi casa soñada.

Mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas cuando no vi mi casita y le pregunté a una señorita muy bonita que donde la habían dejado, ella me dijo que la habían vendido hace poco.

Jasper me vio y fue a mi lado a preguntarme qué me pasaba.

— ¿Lloras por una tonta casa de muñecas?

Eso sí que me dio coraje y le comencé a reñir. No iba a permitir que un tonto mocoso hablara mal de lo que más quería en el mundo.

—No es sólo una tonta casa de muñecas. Es La Casa Mágica de Barbie.

—Bah. Al fin niña tenías que ser.

Le saqué la lengua. Él también.

Salí corriendo del lugar. Jasper me siguió. Y yo no sé cómo fui a parar a la tienda de helados, pero allí él me dio alcance. Yo me quedé parada, dándole la espalda.

—No te enojes.

No volteé.

—Por fa.

Lo ignoré.

—Ándale, ándale, por fa.

Me giré y le saqué la lengua.

—Ya sé.

Me tomó de la mano y me dijo que me escogiera el helado que yo quisiera. Yo elegí uno de chocolate, con más chispas de chocolate. Él lo pagó.

Mi conciencia me decía que me vendía muy fácil. Pero quién se puede resistir al chocolate.

—¿Me perdonas?

Si al chocolate no le podía decir que no, a los ojos caramelo de mi amigo, menos me pude negar. Eran tan hermosos.

Jasper se volvió a comprar el mismo helado que comía cuando me conoció. Nos sentamos en una banca que había cerca y esperamos a que llegaran por nosotros. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano nos encontrarían.

No nos equivocamos. Enseguida mami y su amiga llegaron. Ella me cogió entre sus brazos y yo no paraba de contarle que me había perdido, que había visto mi casita de los sueños y que tenía un nuevo amigo. Cuando me bajé de sus brazos para enseñárselo, me llevé una sorpresota al ver que la amiga de mami era la mami de Jasper. Su papá venía corriendo atrás.

Después de que nos pusieran una buena regañiza por el sustote, mamá me explicó que después de salir de la tienda de zapatos, vio la casa de Barbie y me la compró, se dio cuenta de que yo no estaba por ningún lado y se puso a buscarme como loca. Al esposo de su amiga también se le había perdido Jasper y entre todos nos buscaron, pero nada más no nos encontraban.

Yo estaba súper feliz. Tenía la casa mágica de Barbie y un nuevo amigo.

—Jasper— le toqué el hombro para que volteara a verme— tú vas a ser el papá oficial de mi Kelly.

—¿Eh?—. Me preguntó con una enorme cara de terror. Claro que yo me hice la que no la vi y lo abracé.

**&.**

Años después el sería el papá oficial de mis dos gemelas. Mi esposo, el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.** Well, people, I'm back con una nueva historia, de Alice y Jasper cuando eran niños, a que no son monos?

Ahw. Esa casa de Barbie no sé si realmente exista, yo sólo describí la que de niña siempre quise.

*Ropavejero: Un _ropavejero_ es una persona que compra ropa y útiles ya usados. Cuando yo era niña y me portaba mal, mi mamá siempre me decía que me iba a llevar el ropavejero, hasta ahora que me doy cuenta que eso lo sacó de un capítulo del Chavo del 8, comedia mexicana, muy buena, por cierto y que yo no me perdía.

**Madame. **


End file.
